


I'd fall for you

by Lennibug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Painter! Lance, Vampire! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennibug/pseuds/Lennibug
Summary: Vampire! Keith and Painter! Lance teasing each other under the clouded October skies.





	

 

Stratus clouds covered the skies, what saturated illuminated light that was left shining out slightly from between the gaps. Perfect. Just perfect. Especially for those who only liked to appear covered in shadows, vampires like Keith, for instance.

He was sitting on the hood of a rusty tow truck stored in a barn, hoping that to hear the water droplets hitting on the warped wood, surrounded by old books and sketches about vampires. As a vampire himself, he questioned a painter named Lance, who had an obvious bite mark on his neck before he’d met him. With permission from Lance, he was able to look into it.

“I don't understand. How could he be immune for this long?” He wondered, knowing the pattern of the bite wasn't made for drinking blood. “Maybe it's an infection from a premature bite. Maybe it's a blockage. Crap… I’m no doctor. I could always just bite him myself. That'll solve any future problems.”

Feeling his own patience running low, he huffed and decided to just do another small task to keep himself busy. Keith tightened his red caped scarf and jumped off to grab an old rake bathed in cobwebs. He shook it whilst trying to avoid stepping on the eight-legged creatures that he mainly knew as his close neighbors. Nonhuman neighbors, of course. His human neighbors barely knew he existed when he visited the barn.

Although he felt comfort there, he was fond of visitors. Especially when Lance would come by with his easel and paints. But even then, even when he had finished up and the sun had already gone, Lance would sometimes stay and share stories too.

There would be times where the other boy shared details of his life, bragging of acing exams and getting certain answers right when his teacher questioned him about tough topics. Sometimes he’d even share astronomical trivia about the constellations if the stars were shining particularly brightly that night. But out of all of the nights he’d spent with the other boy, Keith’s favorite night had to be the night when Lance first gifted him a painting to keep.

He stepped out of the barn with a small fond smile on his face as he recalled the memory, scraping together piles of autumn leaves. When he was a bit satisfied with his work, he swung the rake like a sword for fun. Then the poor old rake broke, the top half sending itself flying into the woods. Clearly, he’d underestimated his own strength. Keith sighed, thankful that no one was around to see. He kicked the ground moodily and pulled his hood over, deciding to go after the other piece.

“The top couldn’t have gone that far,” Keith mumbled, annoyed. But really, it was just an excuse to himself to be able to stroll a little further into the woods. He knew if he kept going eastward, he would reach a café that touched the beginning of town and end of the woods.

The woods were premature on its sounds, except the latter of leaves and sticks crunching under his feet. As he pushed his hands against a tree, Keith changed his direction, looking up just in time to see some crows flying away in the distance.

He twitched his ears.

_“-nd I'm trying to please to the calling, of your heart-strings that play soft and low.”_

Someone was singing nearby, their voice of a sweet tone that Keith reckoned would do greatly in a performance at a jazz club, but only for who decided to stay and listen.

The person’s voice sounded curiously familiar.

“Lance?” He whispered to himself, excitement building in his chest, before cursing when he realized the fringes from his cape had snagged on the bush he was passing.

He shrieked when he heard a small ripping noise, yanking off his hood quickly and turning around to view the damage done to his cape. “Dang it!”

“Keith?” He heard the other person stop singing, a hint of confusion audible in their voice.

Keith paused to do a double take at the sound of his own name being called out. That was definitely Lance. “Yeah, I’m over here!”

There was the sound of ruffling of leaves and foliage being pushed aside before he saw Lance finally walking towards him, a giant grin on his face. “Cool! I’ve got something to tell- Er… Show you!”

Keith’s stare changed into one of bemusement as he caught sight of the two unmissable giant maple leaves in his boyfriend’s hair, standing up like wolf ears. He also sported a gray jacket with dried paint splashes of red and white, along with his signature portfolio bag.

“Boo!” Lance yelled in a muffled voice, leaping at Keith in a mock pounce, only to nearly take a fall forward because of it.

Keith snickered at the fake vampire teeth in the other boy’s mouth. “Vampires don’t say boo, Lance.”

He then made a spitting noise, took out the fake teeth. With a cunning smile he said, “What if I was calling you boo?”

“Right...” Keith retorted after feeling what could have been a human blush, then just proceeded to take the two leaves out of Lance’s hair while he was being freed.

“My ears!” Lance whined, patting his head.

“Oh. Um, sorry. I thought you ran into a bush too,” Keith replied walking freely again.

“It’s part of the look,” he started and kicked the ground, “I was going as a pre turned-werewolf. But like.. I was running late, so I just look like a fashionable vampire from the 80s. I think I’m just missing that mullet of yours.”

“What was this for?”

Lance pulled a small bag from his pocket and said, “There was a party from the café that was happening. Small crowded but a bunch of cute people there. You could go, you look like a vampire Red Riding Hood.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“They have goodie bags!” He sang, “I could have yours!”

“Okay, okay. Also, this is kind of unrelated, but you know you smell like you’re heavenly, covered with that cinnamon?” He jumped over a log, redirecting them back towards the old barn.

Lance placed his hands together and beamed, “Heavenly? I like the sound of that! Do you like it? Also still related, it’s a lotion that was in the bag.”

Keith rested himself by an old tree, “The cinnamon may be a bit much, it kind of overflows your usual scent to the max. Which is fine, I guess, it makes me happy to really know that you’re around.”

“You and your sensitive nose. Remind me later to sew a patch on your cape.”

Lance moved closer to him, with Keith tilting his face upwards, almost like he was expecting a kiss on a cheek. Instead, the blue-eyed human squished his face with one hand and just rubbed his cheek against Keith’s face.

“GAH, Lance!” Keith whined, now leaving the tree. He tried to wipe his face unknowing that he was spreading the glitter on his face more, “Is it coming off? Does this stuff even come off?”

“Better than the acrylics babe!” Lance replied showing his stained fingernails and then grabbed Keith’s hand to walk them over to the nearest clear water stream.  He dipped his scarf into it, “Anyways, I like to smell like the fall. It makes me feel warm.” Keith closed his eyes when Lance washed his face after doing his own.

“You should be out here in the woods more often with me. This is what fall really smells like.” He reopened his eyes, takes a deep breath, and breathed out visible air through his own fangs.

“So, wet and cold?” Lance replied flatly, scratching his nose, “And not like good kind, like the ocean.”

Keith swept his bangs out of the way. “I guess the barn makes the exception. You know, if you’re cold, I could let you wear my cape...”

“Maybe later.”

Keith leant forwards towards Lance’s face to placed his hand on it.

“Anyways, if it makes you happier, you do feel warm to me. Soft, too,” he said and moved his hand lower to Lance’s neck.

 _Rough_. There they were, when he felt two scabbed over bite marks made by fangs a month ago. Keith flinched touching it before Lance took his hand and squeezed it, “Relax, Keith…” His voice went quiet, “A hickey is no big deal.”

“What?” Keith choked, his stomach dropped.

_Is he serious?_

“I’m joking, I’m joking! It’d be funny if it really wasn't...you know...” Lance fumbled at his words a bit. If Keith paid any closer attention it would be that Lance’s heart increased by his touch. Lance couldn't just leave the red eyes that stared at him. Such beauty that matched the fallen leaves on the forest floor. He was definitely the perfect muse.

“So where are you going? I was already settled on visiting you at the barn since you weren’t at the house and your motorcycle was still there,” he said, letting go of Keith’s hand but still staying in front of him.

“I was looking for the head of a rake.”

“Why?”

“...Reasons…”

“Were you raking leaves before hand?”

“Yeah.”

Lance started running past him shouting, “Well what are you waiting for?!”

Keith laughed when he heard Lance whooping with joy. Clearly he’d already reached the barn and all the crispy piles of leaves he’d raked up. “Oh yes!”

Once Keith caught up with him, the vampire saw Lance laid out like a starfish on the pile of leaves with his stuff piled on the side. He felt conflicted, being flustered instead of frustrated. But he supposed his boyfriend did look very cute, “Lance. I was working on that.”

When Lance didn’t move an inch from the place he was in, Keith crossed his arms.

_He’s planning another jump scare, isn’t he._

“For the record Lance, the first time it didn’t work, the second time it won’t,” Keith laughed, wiping his mouth, “You’ll just look super ridiculous.”

Lance opened one eye, “Keith you’re hovering. I can’t tell if you’re mad or…”

Keith looked down at his feet and noticed he was a bit off the ground. The hovering thing usually happened when he had strong emotions, he wasn’t surprised.

“I’m smitten by you,” he admitted, “I don’t understand, but you always make me feel dizzy.”

“In a good way?”

“Yes,” Keith replied, playing with his fingers.

Lance’s cheeks turned a light pink. Carefully, he sat up and hung his arms over his legs, a thoughtful expression on his face before he extended a hand out.

“Come here,” he whispered, his gaze skittering off Keith’s eyes bashfully when they met his.

Keith took his hand, letting Lance level his face with his, as he bent down from where he sat. His pulse began racing, his heart pounding in his chest.

_Was Lance trying to..?_

Keith took the cue when Lance’s eyes fluttered shut to close the gap between them, smiling into the kiss at the warmth of the other boy’s lips. Slowly, his free hand rose up to up Lance’s cheek to stroke it tenderly, a rush of affection running through him.

As his body relaxed and touch the ground, he didn’t want to accidentally bite him. But there was something about pushing away that made Lance want Keith closer, but it wasn’t going to happen in that position, there was only one way moving and it was down.

He fell.

“Oof!” They groaned in unison.

“The leaves aren’t exactly like a pillow,” Lance winced.

“I could have made a bigger pile,” Keith admitted, rolling onto his back.“...But I’m just thankful that I just didn’t accidently hurt you on that fall.”

“I started the kiss,” Lance stretched, “So don’t worry. I’m glad I got you down.”

Keith took in a deep breath and gathered bunches of leaves in his hands, throwing them into the air.

“Maybe we should roast some marshmallows.” Lance sighed underneath the leaves that now covered him.

“Oh, Lance! Where’d you go?” Keith interrupted with a laugh, teasing Lance when he didn’t bother to get any of them off his face.

“To my happy place, obviously,” Lance grumbled half-heartedly, finally pulling the leaves off him one by one. “But we could also chat about that interest of yours. Aerophysics, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. As much I don’t like human food, I like the idea of being inside with you, by a nice warm fire. I really should think about getting a projector….”  Keith grabbed a dandelion from his right side, sitting upright to twirl it between two of his fingers.

“Are you going to make a wish?”

“Yeah.”

He took in a deep breath before he blew on it, letting the seeds fly through the air before flopping back down.

“So?” Lance prompted. “What’d you wish for?”

“I wished you could show me what's in your bag.”

Lance sat up and grabbed the bag and pulled out a vibrant red painting. He handed it over to Keith and he saw that it looked more like a house… _wait._

“Woah, you’ve painted the barn!”

“I did! You can have it.”

“Cool!” Keith’s smile grew, “I’m going to put it with the others. This’ll go right next to the portrait you made of me."

“I’m glad you like it.” Lance poked the fang that stood out of Keith’s mouth.

From the gesture, Keith made eye contact with Lance. He then held his breath and then quickly averted his. He wished he hadn’t let his eyes wander to Lance’s neck. That bite... Thinking about just made him feel anxious.

“Lance,” he started, his tone shifting to a more serious-sounding one.

“Yes?”

“You’re… Um…” Keith put one arm behind his neck and laid the painting in front of him. He felt guilty that he was feeling thirsty _now_ of all times. He could feel his urges calling to him for more blood, heat rising to his chest and cheeks as he stared at Lance, his body feel lighter than it had been seconds before.

_I can’t do it. I shouldn’t do it._

“....You’re one hell of a special guy.”

“I’d say the same thing about you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't have finished without my dearest friend and amazing beta writer [dialovers!](http://dialovers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [fanart from self!](http://buginette.tumblr.com/post/151911550338/id-fall-for-you-leaves-fanart-for-my-fall)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff! I really wanted to create something for the fall season!
> 
> Lance was singing Moondance by Van Morrison (my personal favorite is the Michael Buble' cover)
> 
> Also, how many fall puns can I get away with...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
